Conventionally, in image processing, technologies are known such as a frame buffer method, a tiling method, and a line buffer method, respectively having differing batch drawing units (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-84798 and 2012-185697 and Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2006/073131).
In image processing, a technology is known of outputting, for each partitioned area into which a display screen is divided, vertex and position information of a graphic to be drawn in the partitioned area and graphic information such as an equation of each side of the graphic, and generating image data of each pixel within the partitioned area (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-30066).
Nonetheless, storage of a drawing instruction for each partitioned area in a storage area arises in a problem in that the amount of data to be stored becomes large.